The invention relates to a multi-shell grab bucket having a distributor head arranged beneath a suspension loop, whereby the distributor head carries mountings for the coupling of scoops arranged in a circular distribution as well as associated double-acting reciprocating fluid engines also distributed in a circular manner and arranged between the distributor head and the scoops and which has two supply lines connected with external connections for the supply of a pressure medium and to which are connected radially extending supply bores.
In the heretofore known construction, the reciprocating engines are coupled firstly to the scoops and secondlyto the mountings thereof or to the distributor head, so as to be able to follow the rotating movements on operating the scoops. Therefore pressure hoses are necessary and which are connected to the supply bores of the distributor head and carry the pressure medium to the reciprocating engines. This involves considerable maintenance because the pressure hoses wear and are often damaged under the severe operating conditions to which multi-shell grab buckets are exposed. Economic operation is also detrimentally affected by the time during which the equipment is out of operation due to maintenance. Finally, the pressure hoses represent a source of danger. Thus, in the case of damage, not only can one of the scoops open but the operating pressure can drop to such an extent that the picked up load is released from the multi-shell grab bucket.